


An Even More Interesting Situation

by RonTheMess



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Atomic Wedgie, Begging, Blow Job, Coming In Briefs, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Facials, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Dark, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Wedgie kink, dom!anti, thigh humping, tighty whities, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonTheMess/pseuds/RonTheMess
Summary: A sequel to "An Interesting Situation"After the last wedgie session with Anti, Dark finds himself wanting to do more. Anti, of course, is more than happy to keep his promise from last time.[Another request done for me by an "anonymous" fic writer: uploaded with permission!!]





	An Even More Interesting Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains wedgie fetish/kink, verbal & physical humiliation, blowjobs & a facial, and dry humping! If that's not something you're into, then please leave now!
> 
> Hi! Like the last one, I requested this fic from a writer who prefers to stay anonymous! I was given permission to upload it to share with the rest of you, so here ya go! I hope you guys like it as much as I did!  
> (I'll pass along any positive feedback to the author!)

Dark curses himself internally as he checks the clock. Has he really been daydreaming all this time? He tries focusing back on his work, but his mind drifts easily again. It replays that night with Anti over and over, but by now, his imagination has started to run wild, bringing up mental images that make him fight to hide a blush.

He can't help but fixate on what Anti said after it all. “Maybe I really will give you an atomic wedgie next time.” The more he thinks about Anti making good on his word, the more he finds himself wanting it.

When he wakes up later breathless and panting, the wet spot on the bed the only evidence of his vivid dream, he decides that has to be enough. He cleans himself up and gets dressed, the dream still clinging to the edges of his mind, and heads off in search of Anti.

He breathes a small sigh of relief as he finds him alone, and he clears his throat to get Anti's attention. The ego turns, and his lips curve into an easy grin as he recognizes Dark.

"Well, hello, you. To what do I owe the pleasure? I can't think what Mister Darkiplier would want with little old me," Anti teases. He looks Dark up and down, and even though his gaze is casual, Dark has to suppress a shiver.

"I was curious as to whether we could, ah... meet up again. Like last time," he explains carefully. Anti frowns and tilts his head to the side.

"Well, sure, but we're meeting now, aren't we?"

"Yes, but that's not what I mean, I-" Dark stops as he notices the mischievous glint in Anti's eyes.

"Oh? What is it, then, exactly, that you mean?" Anti asks, a faint hint of amusement in his tone giving him away. Dark narrows his eyes, but he can't help taking in a sharp breath as Anti steps closer.

"I mean what we did last time we met. I... would like to do that again. Or... something similar." Anti hums and steps closer again, and this time Dark moves back. It's that push-and-pull between them that they both already know Dark is going to lose. Even though one of them is more hesitant to admit it, they both love that fact.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, Darky." Anti keeps moving forward until Dark's back hits the wall, making his breath hitch. Anti keeps leaning closer until he can murmur into Dark's ear. 

"Tell me what you want."

Dark swallows. He looks deep into Anti's eyes as the ego leans back, his hands coming up beside Dark's head to trap him. There's an air of smugness over him, like he knows that he's got Dark right where he wants him.

"You know exactly what I want." It's an admission and a challenge all in one. Anti hums again and makes the gap between them even smaller. His hands trail down to Dark's hips, holding him in place there, and Dark rests his arms around Anti's shoulders in return.

"I think you might be right, but you see, I want to hear you say it." Anti moves his hands round to Dark’s back and his fingers dip below the waistband of his trousers. As he leans closer again, his fingers curl around the band of Dark's underwear, tugging them up ever-so-slightly.

"In fact, Darky," he continues, "I want to hear you beg for it." Dark bites his lip to catch the whine at the back of his throat, but there's no hope in stopping the deep blush rising to his cheeks. Anti simply raises an eyebrow expectantly, his grin widening. Dark takes little time in weighing up his options as his mind drags up the memory of that dream.

"Please," he whispers, just loud enough for Anti to hear. When Anti doesn't respond, clearly waiting for more, Dark lets the last of his dignity fly out of the window.

"I want it. I want you, I... I need you, Anti, please." Anti lets out a quiet huff of a laugh and moves even closer.

"And what do you want me to do?" he asks, his voice making Dark's knees go weak.

"I want you to do... what you said you would do." Fuck, is Anti really going to make him say it? Anti's only response is an expectant hum, and Dark takes that as a yes.

"I want... I want you to give me... an atomic wedgie," he admits, his cheeks burning. Anti laughs softly again and just slightly tugs on his briefs once more, making Dark gasp and tighten his hold around Anti's shoulders.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, fuck! Please, Anti!" Dark whines, his tone desperate. He carries on, pleas spilling from his mouth, until Anti shuts him up with a kiss. Dark melts into it easily and one hand threads through Anti's hair. He holds back a whimper as Anti lets go of his briefs and pulls back, taking hold of Dark's chin.

"Meet me in my room, okay, darling?" he asks. Dark nods quickly, still trying to catch his breath. With a muttered "See you later", Anti leaves him flushed red and panting, excitement thrumming throughout his body.

***

When Dark knocks on Anti's door, he can't help fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Anti grins when he recognizes Dark and takes hold of one of his hands to lead him into the room. He seems to notice Dark's nerves, since he rubs his thumb over Dark's hand soothingly as he closes and locks the door with his other hand. He then leads Dark to the middle of the room and turns to face him.

"Do you have a safe word?" he asks. Dark can't help a small smile as he already feels his nerves start to melt away.

"Could we use 'red'? Like 'red, amber, green'?"

"Of course," Anti replies, squeezing Dark's hand before letting go. His grin slowly returns, and Dark feel his breath start to quicken, no longer with nervousness, but excitement.

"Now, Darky," Anti says, using one finger to tilt Dark's chin up, "Strip. Everything but those adorable tighty whities." He moves back to give Dark space, and he obeys him quickly. A blush rises to his cheeks as he shrugs off his jacket, and the hungry look he catches from Anti makes it deepen. He struggles with the buttons on his shirt as his hands tremble just slightly. He can't help feeling a little smug, though, as he sees Anti's fingers twitch. The thought that Anti might be as affected as him spurs him on to go faster. He barely lets his shirt drop before he starts to fumble with his belt. As he kicks out of his trousers, he hears a soft chuckle. He looks up at Anti, his cheeks burning again, and he's sure his blush is probably creeping down his neck too.

Anti pushes himself off from where he was leaning against the wall and closes the distance between them, his hands going to Dark's ass as he pulls him close.

"You know, Darky, I really thought you would have changed to boxers by now. You're a big boy, aren't you? No need for briefs like these," Anti says, as casually as if he couldn't feel Dark's dick twitch against him.

"Did you wear them just for me? Just so I could do this?" he continues. He takes hold of the waistband and tugs Dark's briefs up. Not enough for a proper wedgie, but enough to draw a gasp and soft whine from the ego. Dark stutters through his reply, but before he can get anything coherent out, Anti turns him around and yanks his briefs up high. 

Dark can't stop a moan from spilling out and his hands fly out to steady himself, landing on the edge of Anti's bed. Anti chuckles behind him and pulls even harder to draw out a choked sound from the ego. Dark's fingers grasp at the bed sheets as he tries to adjust to just how far his briefs are currently up his crack.

"Fuck, Anti," he breathes out.

"Maybe another time," Anti replies with an amused hum. He bounces Dark by his briefs a few times, earning a sharp gasp.

"You're so adorable like this. Big, tough Darkiplier, reduced to a mess with just a few tugs of his cute little tighty whities," he continues, punctuating his last words with more bounces. Anti pulls harshly once more, making Dark struggle to keep himself upright, before letting go with a quiet huff.

"I'll be right back. Be good and stay right here for me." He doesn't wait for a reply, only stopping to take a handful of Dark's ass and squeeze it before heading out of the room.

Dark takes deep breaths to try and calm down his racing heart. He tries to ignore the persistence of his erection and instead focus on his wedgie - in particular, the slight sting on his skin from how far his briefs have been pulled. He wonders for a moment where Anti went, and his mind quickly conjures up images that make him bite his lip. Is Anti getting a paddle? Or a camera, or maybe even one of the others? Maybe Anti is just leaving to tease him, to make him desperate to move, to pull his wedgie up higher, to finally wrap a hand around his cock, to do something. Dark's fingers twitch, and fuck, he really isn't helping himself calm down, but he can't help glancing at the door and wondering if Anti's order included staying completely still.

A sigh of relief escapes him as the door swings open and Anti walks in. Dark immediately looks to what he's carrying, his head tilting to the side as he sees another pair of briefs. The pair is much bigger than the ones he's wearing, and his brow furrows in confusion.

"It'll make sense in a minute. Trust me." Anti says as he closes the door behind him. He turns back to face Dark and hums as he rakes his eyes over Dark's body.

"You actually stayed. You didn't even pick your wedgie out. Oh, Darky," he mutters as he comes closer and takes hold of Dark's chin, "did you even move a muscle?" Dark shudders in place of a reply, Anti's words already getting to his head and going straight down to his dick. Anti laughs under his breath again.

"It's almost a pity. If you'd have moved, I would have had to punish you. I think some spanking would have been perfect for that, don't you? Ah, well. There's still time." Anti flashes him a grin, one that tells him that Anti knows exactly what his words are doing to him, and holds out the new pair of briefs.

Dark takes them and straightens up, wincing slightly at how the movement shifts his wedgie. He carefully pulls it out and lets his briefs drop to the floor before putting the new ones on. He hears a noise and looks up to see Anti trying to stifle a laugh. When Anti sees him looking, he lets himself laugh properly, and a deep blush rises to Dark's cheeks again.

"I knew they'd be big, but I didn't think they'd be that big! Oh, Darky, you look so ridiculous! Can I take a picture?" Dark's blush turns an even deeper red, but after a moment, he nods. Anti gives him a gleeful grin as he takes out his phone, and Dark hears the click of the camera a second later. He doesn't put his phone back right away, though, instead looking between it and Dark with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, Darky... Is it okay if I record us?" Dark bites his lips as he mentally debates his answer. Anti seems to notice his hesitance, and his expression becomes more serious.

"Don't feel bad if you want to say no, okay? It's not a problem, I'll understa-" he starts, but Dark cuts him off.

"I want to try." The thought of there being video proof of what they're doing makes him nervous, but he can't deny how much he likes the idea of being filmed. And the thought that someone else might see him in this state… it excites him. Anti looks at him carefully for a few moments before nodding and setting up his phone on the table. Dark feels his heart jump as he hears a 'beep' from the phone.

"If you want me to turn it off, just let me know, okay?" Anti asks as he walks back over. When Dark doesn't answer right away, too focused on the camera staring back at him, he cups both of his cheeks to turn him so their eyes meet.

"Okay?" he repeats. Dark smiles and nods as he agrees. Anti leans in to press a chaste kiss to Dark's lips, but when he pulls back, all signs of his gentle demeanor are gone. His grin is back in place, not quite as strong as before, but Dark doesn't doubt that will change soon. His heart already starts to race again as Anti leans back further.

"On your knees." The softness is gone from his voice too, nothing there but a harsh order that Dark has no intention of disobeying. He practically falls to his knees, but he doesn't have time to wince at the impact, as Anti is already walking behind him and pulling the new briefs up.

Dark chokes on a gasp as he tries to catch his breath. These briefs are stretching much more easily than the others, but he can still feel the fabric practically pulling him off the floor as they dig into his crack. He doesn't doubt that Anti has the strength to hold him up by his tighty whities. Even though that thought sends a shiver of excitement down his spine, they have other things planned for this time, and Anti seems to be wasting little time in getting there.

As Anti keeps pulling, eliciting moans broken up with hitched breaths, Dark wonders just how much these briefs can stretch. He figures their size has something to do with it - that must be why Anti got them. He can't see just how high they are now, but it feels like they're being pulled up to the ceiling, and they seem to have no problem with it.

Just as he thinks they can't possibly go any higher, he feels something wrap around his forehead. It takes him a second to realize what it is, but when he does - helped by the experimental tug that Anti gives his briefs as well - he lets out a quiet moan. Fuck, Anti's actually given him an atomic wedgie, and it feels amazing. He thought his neck would quickly start to ache, but the pull isn't too bad, just enough that he can feel how taut his briefs are.

Anti looks down at him, his gaze somehow both admiring and somewhat pitying, and Dark can't help but shudder underneath it. Anti reaches out to brush his fingers along Dark's jawline and he melts into the simple touch. He's putty in Anti's hands and he loves it.

"How does it feel, Dark?" Anti asks. Dark's cheeks burn and he looks down, muttering something that even he isn't sure of. Anti takes hold of his chin and forces him to look up.

"Louder. I want to hear you." Dark swallows, shifting a little on the spot, but he makes sure to raise his voice.

"It... it feels good. I like it a lot," he admits, and he didn't think it was possible for him to blush more, but he's sure he must be. Judging by last time, the teasing and humiliation are only going to get worse - or better, he thinks, depending on how you look at it. Anti hums and lets go of his chin.

"I suppose that will do for now. You really do look gorgeous like this - but you also look like a total nerd. It's kinda adorable!" Anti's eyes glitter with mischief as he continues. "Maybe you'll feel a little more comfortable in your atomic once you've moved around in it a bit. Why don't you crawl around for me, hm?" he asks. Dark looks up at him with wide eyes, but Anti simply raises an eyebrow in expectation and nods to the rest of the room. Dark's eyes start to burn with tears of embarrassment, and he glances towards the phone. Anti's expression softens for a moment, but it's all Dark needs to see. He's safe, of course he is, and he can do this - and even if he can't, Anti won't think any less of him.

He drops forward onto all fours and puts one hand forward. His breath hitches immediately as the movement shifts his wedgie, and he cautiously leans forward, a sound not far off from a squeak spilling out as it drives his briefs even further up his crack. Anti's faint laugh from the background makes his cheeks burn hotter. He takes a few more slow steps, trying and failing to muffle his soft sounds as his briefs rub against his skin in a way that's not entirely comfortable or pleasant, but still manages to send shivers up his spine.

He glances over at Anti and almost shivers again as he sees the lust in Anti's gaze. When Anti notices Dark looking, his grin widens.

"Do me a favor while you're down there. You see that nightstand? Go into the second drawer down, pick out a piece of rope for me and bring it over. Let's go with... the black one. It matches your hair." Dark looks over to the nightstand that Anti's talking about, and he bites his lip as he sees how far away it is. He looks back at Anti to give him a nod and a stuttered "of course" before making his way over. The constant shifting of the wedgie is going to drive him insane, and some evil part of his brain reminds him what a show he must be giving to that camera.

By the time he gets there, the edges of his mind are fogging up with arousal. His imagination is stirring up again too, as he wonders exactly what Anti wants the rope for. He roots around in the drawer until he finds the one he's looking for, trying not to focus too hard on the vast array of other... objects alongside it. As he turns back, Anti pipes up from where he's standing. 

"You might need to carry it in your mouth." Dark sputters for a moment, but once he thinks about it, he figures that Anti's right. Trying to crawl with a bit of rope in his hand would be highly uncomfortable at the very best. Cheeks burning and heart pounding, he gingerly places the rope between his teeth and starts to crawl back to Anti.

He crosses the distance between them quicker than he thought he would, but it's still long enough that he's trembling just slightly when he gets there. Anti's quiet chuckles in the background certainly don't help. Anti carefully takes the rope from Dark and throws it onto the bed. Dark frowns, but before he can question it, Anti is gesturing and nudging him to straighten up so he's on his knees again. He certainly doesn't have to question that, not when Anti's hands then go to his zipper.

Dark can't help but stare, taking a mental note that Anti does actually wear boxers - or at least he did today - as he takes his cock out. Dark swallows and licks his lips, readying himself for what he's sure will happen next.

"Open wide, Darky," Anti murmurs as one hand goes to the back of Dark’s head. He guides Dark closer, but for the most part, he lets Dark set his own pace as he takes Anti inch by inch. His eyes start to water again as he goes deeper, but he eventually settles, taking a few moments to get used to breathing through his nose. Anti groans above him as he slowly starts to move, and Dark can't help but feel a little proud at the effect he's having.

Anti's fingers curl minutely as he continues to bob his head, tugging his wedgie up an inch or so, and before long, Anti's hips are making tiny thrusts to meet him. He hums around Anti's dick and gets a low moan in return. 

"Look at you. If anyone else saw you like this, they'd never take you seriously again," Anti says, ever so slightly out of breath, "Maybe they could see you, if they find that video. Everyone would know that all it really takes to reduce you to a puddle is to grab those little briefs of yours and yank them up." Dark looks up at him with wide eyes, and Anti laughs lightly.

"Oh, don't worry, your secret's safe with me. It's your video, your choice - after all, I've got nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not the one with his briefs hiked up to his forehead! You’re such a nerd! I've already said that I think it's time you switched, but I gotta admit, Darky... I kinda like the thought that at any point, I can pull those suit pants down and give you a wedgie, right in front of everyone." Dark moans in the back of his throat as he feels his blush creep down his neck, and he gets a curse and a tug at his briefs in return.

"And by the sounds of it, Darky, you like that thought too, huh? That's the best part; you love this. Every second of it," Anti continues, his voice getting rougher with each thrust. He's practically fucking Dark's face by now, and all he can do is take it. His hands itch to wander down to his own crotch, just to relieve some of the aching pressure, but then Anti is pulling him off of his dick with an obscene pop, and seconds later, Dark feels cum splatter over his face. Some lands on his neck too, and he wouldn't be surprised if there was some on his briefs. Above him, he hears a shout, then a low moan of his own name.

He gasps to get his breath back, finally able to breathe through his mouth again. Anti tucks himself back into his pants, and Dark finds it hot how unfazed Anti seems, while Dark is a panting mess, his briefs practically the only thing holding him together. There's a slight heaviness to Anti's breathing, though, that Dark can't help but feel proud of. 

"You've done so well, darling," Anti murmurs, and Dark thinks he might actually melt at the words. Anti bends down and presses a kiss to the top of Dark's head. He wonders how he even has the energy to blush, but he can feel his cheeks heating up yet again. Anti takes his hands and helps him stand up, leading him towards the bed as he continues.

"You've been so good, so good for me. On the other hand, though... your ass has a beautiful little jiggle when I spank it. And you were a bit too quiet when I asked you how your wedgie felt. Do you think one hit on each cheek is fair?" Anti sits down on the edge of the bed and Dark stands in front of him on shaky legs. His mind is hazy, fogged up with arousal, but he manages to mumble a "yes", nodding eagerly to help his point. Anti grins yet again and pulls Dark closer before pushing him down over his knees.

Dark flinches at a touch on his ass, but Anti only rubs his hand over the skin and gently kneads the flesh there. His hand disappears after a moment and Dark's breath hitches in anticipation.

"Ready?" Anti asks.

"Please," Dark breathes out.

Anti's hand lands on his ass and sends a resounding smack echoing through the room. Dark's heady moan follows it, and he grips desperately onto Anti's leg. Anti doesn't wait for long, his hand crashing down on the other cheek just a moment later, and Dark thinks he might have fallen off Anti's lap if it weren't for the other arm holding him in place.

"Do you think you can handle one more on each side for me?" Anti asks. His ass is stinging, his neck is starting to ache and he's desperate for friction, but Dark doesn't hesitate to reply with a breathless "yes".

After two more hits, Dark's moan turns into a whine. Anti's hand caresses his sore skin as the ego mutters a few words of encouragement. It does little to slow his racing heart, but Dark still appreciates it. Anti carefully helps him up to sit on his lap - or rather, on one of his legs. Dark bites his lip as he holds himself back from rutting into Anti's leg, and he takes Anti's hand cupping his cheek as a welcome distraction. He feels a faint spike of arousal as he remembers the cum still on his face, but Anti seems to be easily avoiding it.

"Can you do one more thing for me, Darky?" he murmurs. Dark stares at him with wide eyes, not having the energy to really be alarmed. Anti turns and picks up the rope still laying on the bed. Dark had almost forgotten about it, but he feels himself flushing again as he remembers bringing it over.

"You looked so good with your hands tied last time. Will you let me tie them again?" Anti's voice is so much softer now; he must be noticing how wrung-out Dark already is. 

By way of answer, Dark holds his wrists up. Anti smiles and leans in to press a kiss to the inside of one of them before tying them together. Dark tries his best not to squirm as he watches him, wanting more than ever to just move his hips and get the friction his whole body is begging for. When Anti's done, he admires his handiwork for a moment. He looks up at Dark takes hold of his chin once again.

"You're such a mess, Darky, it's beautiful. Why don't you show the camera? Let it get a good look at what I do to you." Anti turns his face towards the table, tilting his head this way and that. Dark feels his blush darken again, and when Anti turns him back to face him, he fixes him with a pleading look. Anti catches it and laughs quietly again, his hands going down to Dark's hips. He leans closer to mutter in Dark's ear as he starts to rock Dark's hips back and forth.

"I know you want to cum. This is how you're going to do it; the only way you're going to cum. All tied up, in an atomic wedgie, and humping my leg." Dark groans in reply and he hardly takes notice as Anti lets go of his hips to take hold of his arms and hook them over Anti's neck. He's too focused on doing exactly as Anti ordered, rutting against his leg desperately.

The movement makes the fabric of his wedgie shift, sometimes making it tighter, and that only serves to set his nerves ablaze. He sobs out his moans as his hands grasp at thin air, his hips stuttering every so often. Anti folds his arms as he watches Dark, a lazy smirk resting on his face.

"A-Anti, fuck, I-I'm so close," Dark gets out between gasps. Anti simply raises an eyebrow, and Dark whines in the back of his throat.

"Please, p-please, Anti, can- can I cum?" Anti lets out a pleased hum, even though Dark can hardly hear it over his own heartbeat rushing in his ears.

"Go on, then, darling. Cum for me," he murmurs, and Dark doesn't need telling twice. He cries out Anti's name as he cums in his briefs, letting himself slump against Anti's chest as he rides out the aftershocks.

He lets out a quiet whimper as Anti pushes him back, but the ego shushes him gently as he leans forward to kiss Dark's forehead, or rather, the fabric covering it. Then, he carefully pulls Dark's briefs off his forehead, letting them fall down. One hand rubs up and down his back as the other shifts him this way and that so Anti can pick out Dark's wedgie.

"It's okay, you're alright. You were so amazing, Darky. Let me take care of you now," he assures. Dark can only muster a quiet hum in reply as he continues to try and catch his breath, but he lets a dazed smile come over his face. Anti moves him to sit on the bed as he unties Dark's wrists.

"Stretch your neck out, just move your head around slowly. Wait there for me for one second, okay?" he asks, waiting for Dark's nod before standing up and heading into the bathroom. He stops by the table first, tapping a few buttons on his phone and putting it back down. He comes back from the bathroom with a small washcloth in his hand, and he sets it down on the bed as he sits next to Dark. He carefully wraps his arms around the exhausted ego and pulls him close to sit sideways on his lap. Dark rests against him with a contented sigh, his neck already feeling better.

"How are you feeling?" Anti mutters as he gently cleans Dark's face and neck. Dark leans into his hand and smiles up at him.

"Good. Tired, but good," he admits. Anti smiles back, tapping the end of his nose with the towel before putting it beside him again. With a bit of manhandling, he pulls Dark's briefs off and continues to clean him up. He describes everything he's doing in a soft voice that helps Dark's frazzled nerves recover. Dark gasps quietly at the touch, still feeling sensitive. Anti soothes him with a kiss to his cheek, and he's done before it can get too much.

Now that he's completely naked, though, the cold air of the room makes him shiver. Anti places him back on the bed and stands up to grab a blanket and wrap it around Dark's shoulders. He goes over to his dresser and picks out a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, bringing them over and helping Dark into them. Dark leans into the arm around his waist a little more than he needs to, but Anti doesn't seem to mind.

"What did you think of this? The scene?" Anti asks as he settles back on the bed with Dark held closely in his lap. He seems a little nervous, and Dark assures him with a smile.

"It was amazing. I... I loved every second of it. I mean, it... it was embarrassing, but... I liked that." Anti smiles softly and pulls Dark closer, kissing the top of his head again.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Dark rests against Anti's chest again, struggling to keep his eyes open as the exhaustion catches up to him. Anti starts to card his fingers through his hair and he knows he won't be able to stay awake for much longer.

"You know, those tighty whities really suit you when they're stretched over your head. I think there'll be a lot more of that in your future. Plus, we can watch this one again, over and over, as many times as we want." Dark only gives him a soft whine in reply, and the last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Anti's chuckle.


End file.
